iwant you back
by theadorable
Summary: The iCarly gang are back to normal after Freddie and Sam break up... But will one of them want the other back?   Sorry, not very good at this. but has lots of SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi guys… well this is my first fanfic, I've been reading a lot of awesome stories lately and thought that I would give it a try, so here goes.**

**I watched ilove you and was very disappointed with the ending, but then it gave me an idea for this story. So as much as I hate Dan for making Seddie break up, I thank him for this inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly (if I did, there would be many changes…)**

Carly's POV:

"And we are clear!" Freddie shouted we had just finished another iCarly show; we all cheered as we always did and headed downstairs for Spencers famous spaghetti tacos. Even though we do this every week, I can't help but love this little routine we have gotten ourselves into. Yes, we may have had some hiccups along the way, but that's the whole fun of it. Wow that sounded profound… I'm starting to get the hang of this, coming up with insights into our lifestyle. "Carly… CARLY!" I was woken from my daydreaming by an angry Sam Puckett. She had just finished her 7th taco. "Are you gonna eat that?" she asked, sometimes I wonder where all that food goes "uh, yeah, sure" is all I can say before she scoffs it down. I look over to Freddie who just rolls his eyes at her. We are all finally back to normal, yes Sam and Freddie broke up last week, but it was mutual. I guess I was a bit sad when they first told me but I guess it was for the best. But I can't help but feel that someday they will get back together… oh well.

Freddie's POV:

It's getting late, we have all finished our tacos and I am full, and I only had 3. Sam managed to eat 7 plus half or Carly's then went to the freezer to eat some frozen pizza. I find is amazing how she can eat that much yet have the same amazing figure. _Wait what am I doing… I'm not meant to be thinking about her that way anymore, snap out of it Benson! _ "I'm tired, going to bed; see you guys at school tomorrow." I head towards the door as the rest of the gang say their goodbyes. I walk across the hall to my apartment; the place is empty because my mum has a late shift at the hospital tonight. She won't be back until the morning. I walk straight into my room and strip down to just my boxers as always and get into bed. I look up at the ceiling and slowly start to drift away.

_(Freddie's dream)_

_Where am I, all I can see is, well nothing, it's all black around me. A spot light lights up on a strange figure in the distance. "Hello!" I call out, but no response. The figure starts to walk to me then I realise, its Sam! "Sam, what are you doing here? Where are we?" she just stands there with a blank expression on her face and starts to walk away. I hear a soft whisper, so faint but I can make out the words "you can never have me again." What did that mean "but I want to Sam, why are you leaving? I want you to come back to me Sam? SAM!"_

I sit up quickly and take a huge gasp for air. It was just a nightmare. I laid back down and pulled the covers over my head trying to go back to sleep but I knew that as soon as that would happen, I would dream of her once more.

**So what do you think? Pretty short I know, but I didn't want to spoil anything until I know that I should keep going. Please review; I encourage constructive criticism and any other ideas. I'm not very good at writing, but I hope to improve. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here I am again, for my next chapter… Thank you to MissSeddie and Daisy215 for the reviews. I hope I do a better job with this chapter than the previous. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… I do own my lap top but that isn't very interesting is it now.**

Sam's POV  
>Back to school… UH! Why do I come here again? School is so boring, the only good thing about it is that I get to see my best friend Carly there and I guess you could say that it's good to see Freddork there as well.<p>

Things seem to be finally back to normal again, well as normal as they can get with us, and I'm glad. It's good that we are all just friends… Every so often though, I think about what would have happened if Freddie and I didn't hear what Carly said to spencer and that weird chick who acted like his baby sitter (weird). But I guess it was inevitable, was it?

**BRINNNG! **There goes the bell, time for… uh! Maths. One more thing to make me hate this place even more.

Carly's POV

It's the end of the day, and I meet up with Sam and Freddie at the lockers. We are just about to head back to my place to film iCarly when we hear Principal Franklin over the loud speaker.

"Ahem children… as you know, there year is heading to an end. I know everyone is sad to for the holidays ha ha" _silence fills the halls _"um well, where was i? Ah yes. As there year comes to an end, we celebrate with a school dance. There will be punch and lots of great music to dance to. So girls find your dresses and boys find your dates, the dance is in two weeks!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream "SCHOOL DANCE! IM SO EXCITED. ARENT YOU GUYS EXCITED?" I look over at my two best friends. They don't seem to be excited at all! "Guys?" I gesture them the celebrate. "yayyyyy…" they say in sarcastic tones. "come on. It won't be as bad as last year. It'll be fun." Their facial expressions didn't change. "fine. Let's just go and film iCarly."

I trudged off towards the exit. Why am I the only one who thinks it'll be fun to go to a school dance? I just hope that I will get to go with Max. he is the new guy at school and is so H.O.T HOT! Oooh I'm so excited!

Freddie's POV

I know that I didn't sound that excited to go to the school dance but I was faking it. It'll be a great opportunity to ask Sam. But how? She seems as though she is over the whole dating thing with me.

Thinking about that makes my heart sink. I just need to think of a romantic way to ask her to the dance. I should ask someone to help me. Not Carly, she can't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Not Gibby because he is well… Gibby. Maybe spencer could help. I'll ask him after the show tonight.

We all bounce down the stairs after another great show of iCarly, each show is just getting better and better.

I really need to talk to spencer alone, but I have to get Sam and Carly out of the apartment. Then a thought came up. I remembered it from when Gibby used it on the girls, hopefully this time will work as well.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and pretend to read a message.

"Guys, I just got a text from Gibby. He says that he got a message from glitter gloss that they are having a 75% sale till midnight tonight and he thinks you should go!"

"I'm up for that" Sam looked over at Carly. "sure! Let's go. See you Freddie. Bye spencer"

My best friend and the love of my life head towards the door "BRING ME SOME GLITTER!" I hear spencer shouting then running down the stairs with a can of green paint. "ok" Carly called back and the girls left.

Spencer started work on his newest sculpture. A tree or something. "hey Spence." He didn't answer. He was listening to his pearpod. "spencer?" I said a little louder. Still no response. So I decided to raise my voice.

"SPENCER!" I yelled "AHH" spencer freaked out and swivelled around while throwing the can of paint in the air. It went everywhere especially all over me!

"what?" he said not even noticing that he had covered me completely in green paint. I just flicked the green goo of my face. There was no use telling him off for that. I guess it was my fault for s caring him.

"I need to talk to you about something but you can't tell anyone." I took a deep breath about to continue, "I wan-"

"you want Sam back. I know!" he cut me off how did he know this? I was determined to find out. Was I that obvious? Did Sam realise?

**Well how was that? I thought I'd have a crack at a cliff hanger. Mmm not sure about it though. This chapter is hopefully better. Please let me know how I can improve and if you have any ideas on what should happen next. I might not be able to upload for a little while. I have to go and see my grandma. She has cancer and well, hasn't got long to go. Today hasn't been a good day for me. But writing this fanfic cheer me up. Reviews would cheer me up as well.**

**Author out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so here I am again… with this next chapter. Sorry it was a while before I could update. There is really slow internet where I am staying at the moment. But here it is. I hope you can enjoy. Thank you for the reviews and I have taken them into consideration for these next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING I tell you!**

Spencer's POV

"Well what do I do then?" I looked over at Freddie, covered in paint. I tried so hard to hide my laughter. He just looked so funny! All green and greenyish. Is that a word? Oh well, it is now!

"Um well… I guess that you need to do something big. Like a romantic gesture of some sort, but not so big that it'll scare her off. Just big enough that she will run into your arms and make-out with you" I said while mimicking what I expect young teens to do when having a make-out session.

"Spencer!"

"WHAT?"

"Can you just… not do that okay? Its kinda weirding me out" Freddie looked at me strangely. So I decided to stop. I saw some frustration in his eyes. I just needed to help him come up with an amazing plan to get Sam back

Sam's POV

Finally. School is nearly over and I can go home and get mamma some ham! I walked over to the lockers where Carly was standing. She was writing in her diary. "whatcha writing there carls?" she hid the book away from me.

"Just about the school dance and who might ask me" she stated with a big grin on her face. This was the first time she hadn't told me which guy she is crushing on. But by now she would have figured that I don't remember names anyway. All I can say is "whatever"

All of a sudden, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see a tall blonde headed guy with dark blue eyes and a nice smile. "Hey" he said his smile widening. "Um what's up?" he doesn't seem familiar. Oh I know, he is that new kid… mmm, maaa, max! Yeah that's right max. "I was wondering… um -"spit it out" I growl "well, would you like to go to the school dance with me?" he stuttered.

I was shocked! Nobody ever asked me out to a school dance before and the only guy, well sort of guy, that I asked turned me down (GIBBY! That shirtless potato). I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that "yeah sure" I give a little smile. Going to the dance might actually be fun this year!

"Ok well ill text you then… bye!" Max walked off.

I turned around to Carly. I thought she would be excited. I was finally going to like the idea of going to the dance so she would be thrilled! But all I saw was a blank expression! "Carly? Carly are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine… what just happened?" "I'm going to the dance with max! Isn't that great" I saw a sadness in her eyes. What was wrong with her? I thought she would be happy for me. Then she seems to perk up a bit then back to her old self. "Well we will need to go dress shopping then wont we" she smirked. Good she was back to being Carly once more.

BRRRRIIIINNGGGGG!

"Good. Schools done for the day. See you Carls. Gonna get me some ham!"

**Hey. I'm sorry this is very short but I don't have much time to load this on so I'll add more later… I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I didn't have much time to write this, but hopefully its good enough… dunno. Read and please tell me what you think. I would really like some more reviews.**

Carly's POV

I watched as my best friend ran towards the door. I could feel my heart sink. As much as I was happy that Sam was finally happy about going to the dance, it was with the guy that I wanted to be with. How could I tell her? I couldn't! I would be such a horrible friend if I told her that I wanted to be with Max. My legs felt limp; somehow I had managed to make it to my apartment without even realising. I was holding back the tears when out of nowhere,

"Hey Carly… Are you okay?"

It was Freddie, one look at me and he could tell that I was upset.

"Yes I'm fi, I. um."

"You don't look okay. Come on you can tell me" He gave me a reassuring smile. He was a good friend. I guess I could tell him.

"You know that new guy Max?" he nodded, "well I really like him and was going to ask him to the dance then…"

"What?"

"He asked Sam first and she said yes and now I don't know what to do. She is my best friend and going to the dance with the guy that I like!" I couldn't hold it any longer. I know that it sounds sappy but I really liked him.

"Oh" was all that Freddie could reply. I studied his face. His eyes looked deeply depressed and his usual perfect posture has now slumped.

"What's wrong?" then it hit me! Before I could even say anything, he said it first bursting out.

"I was going to ask Sam. I want her back and now it's hopeless. I had a plan and everything. It was going to be romantic and… AND" He was nearly hysterical! I've never seen him like this before. He must still really love Sam. Well, I don't think that he ever stopped loving her.

I saw the way he looked at her. With a deep passion. Of course she did too but not as often. Even though the break up was mutual. Sam took it very hard. I was never allowed to tell Freddie this because I promised Sam. Every day got a little better but I know she still has feelings for him. Max might just be a rebound for her. Oh I hope he is.

I gave Freddie a hug. "Well then I guess you and I can go to the dance together. Just as friends of course. And maybe we can even find a way for you to get Sam and me Max. Oh My God. That sounded so mean!"

"I guess. But I have to get her back. I can't stop thinking about her… I love Sam Puckett!"

**So what do you think?**

**I got a little stuck in the middle somewhere but I finished this chapter. I'm not completely sure how to continue this though. So if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. And I'm definitely open to constructive criticism.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE  please read

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
>ok guys, I know that you hate to have to read the authors notes when expecting another chapter but I need your help. I'm stuck with this next chapter… I just don't know where to go from the previous chapter. This is my first fanfic and I want to finish it so send me a review or message me if you have any good ideas. I promise anything I use, I will give you credit for it. <strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter for you guys! Sorry it's been a while (had a lot going on). I'll try update more frequently from now on. The more reviews I get, the earlier I'll update… No I won't make you do that.**

**Disclaimer: I claim NOTHING! **

Carly's POV

Freddie and I decided to go to the mall and look for a dress for me and a tux for him. Even though we weren't going to the dance with the people we wanted to we still decided to make the most of it and go as friends.

"So where do you want to go first?" Freddie said glumly (is that a real word? Oh well, it is now) he was still depressed over Sam. I didn't know what would cheer him up.

"Uh, how about in here. Do you mind if we look at dresses first?" I needed to get him to take Sam off his mind. He just nodded and we turned into a nice little shop with rows of different dresses in all kinds of colours. It was heaven on earth.

We spent ages looking through different things and one by one, I tried them on. I tried on this light green one that looked horrible on me. It was all puffy and, and, I don't even know how to explain it.

"Are you going to show me?" I heard Freddie call out.

"NO! This one looks awful"

"Come on I promise I won't laugh or anything" I don't trust that boy, but oh well, I thought, can't be any worse than the pink bunny suit I had to wear while brushing a strangers teeth for an iCarly dare.

I opened the change room door and looked at Freddie. He was trying to hold back his laughter, to the point that his teeth started to break through the skin on his lips.

"Fine, go ahead. Laugh all you want" straight away, he burst out in laughter and soon I was laughing too. We were rolling around on the floor clenching our stomachs which were now in pain.

As out laughter finally died down, I got up and went back to change into a different dress.

After hours and hundreds of dresses we finally found the perfect one. It was a strapless pale pink dress that landed right above the knee with some simple embellishments around the bust. I loved it.

"Wow. You look great Carly" Freddie said as I came out to show him. A big smile came across my face then I turned around to change one final time back into my skinny jeans and red top.

After I bought the dress and matching shoes, we decided to get some lunch at the food court. And there they were. Sam and Max in the distance, I felt my heart sink and I know that Freddie's did too. May as well go say hi.

As we walked over to them, we saw what they were doing… Making out! I felt so bad, not that they were kissing, but that I hadn't talked to Sam in ages and she didn't do anything wrong.

"Hey Sam, Max" I said solemnly. Max lifted his head up and widened his eyes while Sam turned around… WAIT that wasn't Sam! I don't even know this girl. She had Sam's curly blonde hair but she looked way older. Definitely not as pretty as Sam.

"Hey Max, I thought you were dating Sam?" I said as my voice started getting louder at the end. He just smirked.

"I am. But I'm also with Mikaylah here. I guess you could call it double dating" he snickered all of a sudden Freddie barged through and punched Max straight in the face!

Whoa! I didn't know Freddie could hit like that. Max flew back onto the ground stunned. I guess Sam must have rubbed off on him. I couldn't help but laugh as well as be really angry at Max. I have to tell Sam.

**What do you think?**

**I give credit to wwtggd. Thanks for the review. I didn't match your idea in the same way, but you gave me inspiration so thank you. **

**I will get working on the next chapter and update it ASAP.**


End file.
